The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Digital printing involves printing from a digital based image to a variety of media. Inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are examples of digital printing techniques. These printing techniques have become increasingly popular for printing photographs and/or decorative art items.